Hello
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Jason's last few minutes. He doesn'twant to die being a replacement. He doesn't want to die being Robin. He knew it was coming, so he was ripping off the mask, taking off the vest. Because if he was going to die, he was going to die being him, not a name a madman came up with.


**Okay my pretties. This is a little twist from the Batman under the Red Hood, Jason's death. Hope you enjoy. And to make it sort of accurate, Joker says the same line while leaving. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous. Not even this!**

The cackling would haunt him forever. It was twisted and seemed to reach into his mouth, through his throat and fill his lungs, pulling at his heart strings and ripping them apart. Then the strings, like fallen leaves, would flutter down and disappear, dying off and leaving no trace. Not even if the pit of his stomach was coated with snow and it was leaving footprints. No footprints at all. But instead the snow evaporated without notifying the ground, almost making the snow visible but it certainly wasn't really there. The young man lying on the concrete floor weakly stood up, clutching his tattered side in agony. He hissed in pain as he looked down and noticed the pool of blood flowing out of him in messy lines and rivers, eventually flowing to one spot underneath him as if it were a lake. _Some amazing lake. _He thought bitterly. He glanced up into the dark room, trying to find him. The man he was looking for hopped down from the railings above and landed in front of him. He turned his neck so it seemed as though it were lying on his shoulder, and his bright green eyes laughed, matching his permanent red smile. The red blood on his lips, it was too much. The young man shivered.

"Having fun, bird boy? I know I am," Joker sang happily. Joker's head flung back to its original spot quickly. And if the Joker wanted to make the Flash jealous, he certainly did when he back handed the boy in front of him in the face and laughed. "Having fun? Feeling your blood bleed out of you internally and drowning you?" Joker asked. He smiled once again, and his scars on his face opened up and bleed out, tracing his lips perfectly. The man never let the wounds heal; always smiling, always laughing. The blood smearing on his pale white face. The 'Bird Boy' in front of him would have been upset. First getting captured and abused by this man, then not having any comebacks, or even at least hope. That was the only thing he had left. Hope. But even that, was now scarce. But the boy behind the mask was scared. And if he was Joker it would have been different. He wouldn't have feelings and he wouldn't let one of him affect the other side. But Jason wasn't Joker, so Jason filled Robin's emotions and feelings. Jason wasn't a madman. Jason looked around the room from his lying spot on the ground, looking for something to use as a weapon. Nothing in the entire warehouse.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared," Repetition didn't help him. Nothing but Batman would. And if his life was a cheesy movie, his father figure would come busting through the door, fighting for his injured son. Then Batman would come, pick him up, and whisper," It's okay Jason, it's okay." Jason wished his life was a cheesy movie. He would beg on his hands and knees and cry for it to be. But nothing happened, Batman didn't come in, and nobody saved him. Instead Joker had come up and lazily kicked Jason in the stomach. And yawned while doing so. _What does he want from me? _

"Can I tell ya a secret? Promise not to tell the big bat? Promise not to tattle?" Jason couldn't speak, and he was willing to believe it was for his reputation, not because his lungs were filling with blood and the oxygen was short, making the organ wither away and fall off. Just like his strings. Not a trace. Joker bent down to Jason, and ruffled his jet black hair. He brought his head down to Jason's and smiled. The wounds on his face tore and the blood dripped from his face and unto Jason. Jason wiped it off with all his strength. He registered a long time ago that he was going to die, but he wasn't going to die with different blood coursing through his veins. "The secret, I'm planning on killing you and whatever Robin replacement after you." Then he cackled. And this time, Jason didn't have the strength to wipe off the others' blood. He didn't have anything left in him. Then the Joker stood up, forced one last kick, and turned to the door. "Now be a good boy, do your homework and be in bed by nine. And tell the big man, I said Hello." Then he walked out, locking the heavy metal door behind him. And Jason heard nothing but beeping afterwards. He knew it was a bomb. He knew he was going to die. Jason looked down at his chest, down at the R vest. He traced the letter one last time while sighing.

"I'm Robin," He stood up, barely breathing and staggered to the door. He limped. He couldn't breathe anymore. Jason snatched the handle with his bare hand and pulled. He came to a locked door. Jason smiled. _Some replacement. _He thought sarcastically. The way he had come to the door was dripping with blood and stained the floor, it disgusted him. He glanced at the clicking bomb. One minute left and he wasn't going to make it until then. He stopped and clutched his heart. _Some replacement._ Jason snatched off his domino mask, and ripped open the latches on the Robin vest, and tossed both into his ocean of crimson. If he was going to die, he wanted to die being him. Not a word a sick sadistic man came up with.

_**"Hello."**_

**Okay guys, kind of depressing but fear not! He lives XD aha! You know, after rising from the Lazarus Pit and what not. So don't forget to review and like what I did there? Joker told him to tell the big man hello and he did. Kind of like saying "I knew you were sarcastic but I don't care." Thanks for reading! **


End file.
